


in a series of imperceptible shifts

by sapphfics



Category: Alias Grace (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: All she can hear is Grace’s voice.





	in a series of imperceptible shifts

They try to throw the apple peel on the ground. 

But neither of them are able to do it, and it is the beginning of the end. 

// 

Grace has pains in her stomach, so much so that she can hardly sleep. 

One morning, she collapses in the drawing room, spilling scalding tea down her dress. She screams and Mary comes running. Someone stands in the doorway but Mary does not turn around to see who. 

“I will not leave you,” Mary whispers. 

Grace only sobs. 

“We must call a doctor. The poor girl looks as if she has just seen a ghost.”

Mary is surprised they even care to do that much. 

On Tuesday, the famous Dr Jordan arrives. 

On Sunday, Mary finds Grace has bled to death in the night. 

Before she dies, Grace tells little of his visits to anyone but Mary. She supposes she should feel special, that Grace trusts her so much, but instead she is just terrified for her. 

They lie together in their bed, Mary holding her as if she never wants to let go. 

“He keeps...running a hand up my leg,” Grace admits. “He said it is to check for pain, but that is not even where the pain is.” 

“Men.” Mary clenches her fists. “They cannot even pretend to care about a woman’s pain with any level of skill.”

“He has never gone any further,” Grace says, because Mary is not Dr Jordan, she does not enjoy the thought of Grace being hurt. “Even if he did I...I think he may be poisoning me.” 

“You will not -“

“I hope I will not either,” Grace clasps their hands together, as if to say goodbye. “But…” 

“I couldn’t bare to loose you.” Mary repeats, voice cracking. She can feel tears well up in her eyes. 

“If I go,” Grace says. “Open the window, to let out my soul.”

“I will, I will.” Mary promises. 

“I love you.”

Mary can hear Grace’s smile, but she stops breathing before Mary gets the chance to say it back. 

//

Mary is arrested for the murder of Thomas Kinnear and his housekeeper Nancy Montgomery on a Wednesday. 

They found Grace’s mother’s scarf wrapped around Nancy’s throat, but she recalls nothing. 

She doesn’t stand a chance in the courtroom, even her court-hired lawyer said so, but she pleads her innocence as best she can. She was Nancy’s favourite, Mr Kinnear paid her well, why would she want them dead? 

The prosecutor insists that she must have laid with him as Nancy once did and she knows she is doomed. 

//

When Dr Jordan gives her the apple, she wants to throw it back in his face. 

She will not be anyone’s pawn. 

She has a chance, if he writes her a recommendation, and she will do anything for her freedom. 

“What happened to you, Mary?” He asks, glasses he most likely doesn’t need shoved up his nose. “Tell me everything.” 

You do not deserve to know anything about me, she thinks. 

“Grace Marks fell ill and died,” Mary meets his eyes, but she can his pulse quickening. “I was not fast enough to open a window.” 

“I am…” Dr Jordan stammers. Mary is surprised he even remembers Grace’s name. She wonders how many other women he must have killed. “I am sorry about Grace’s illness. She was a very beautiful woman, it was a real tragedy.” 

_You do not deserve to speak her name,_ she thinks, but says nothing in reply. 

//

The veil goes over her face and her world goes dark. 

All she can hear is Grace’s voice. 

//

She goes free, eventually, and makes the quilt Grace always wanted. She lives off of money Dr Jordan’s rich wife sends her, for a former murderess has no suitors, no matter how pretty. 

She hangs the quilt out on the washing line, pets her dog Rex on the head, and is glad she never married.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ‘the photograph’ from the musical ‘ghost quartet’, which i highly recommend


End file.
